Armageddon Sky
| miniseries = Day of Honor | minino = 2 | author = L.A. Graf | format = Paperback | published = September 1997 | pages = 279 | ISBN = ISBN 0671006754 | omnibus = Star Trek: Day of Honor | date = 2372 | altcover = |}} Summary From the back cover: All Klingons revere the Day of Honor, their most sacred holiday, but the true nature of honor can be a matter worth fighting over.... Dispatched on a secret mission to investigate the raids, Commander Worf of Deep Space Nine and the crew of the Defiant find themselves trapped on an alien world threatened by global cataclysm -- trapped along with Klingons who were exiled to this world for their loyalty to Worf's dishonored family. Worf must find a way to save the Klingons whose honor bade them to keep their pledges to the House of Mogh despite the orders of the Emperor, and to prevent a bloody massacre that will forever stain the honor of the Klingon Empire! References Characters :Julian Bashir • Alex Boughamer • Jadzia Dax • D'jia • Farabaugh • Frisinger • • Gordek • Heiser • Hidret • Kira Nerys • K'Daq • K'Taran • Kitold • Kor • Ledonne • Charles Marsters • Alynna Nechayev • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Ornsdorf • Osgood • Quark • Rekan • Benjamin Sisko • Worf • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Gowron • Kahless • James T. Kirk • Mogh • Nensi • Salbhai • Tuq'mor Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Cha'Xirrac • Deep Space 9 • KDZ-E25F • Operations center Chienozen passage • DuHoH desert • Gamma Quadrant • Hjaraur colony • Rota Province • Sylshessa • Tal Province • Trill • • Ymoc City Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • Olxinder (Cardassian cruiser) • Victoria Adams (Federation science vessel) • Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Trill • Xirri Tellarite • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • House of Gordek • House of Vrag • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Dominion • House of Mogh • Klingon High Council • Vulcan Science Academy Other references :Ada'ven • av'adeh'dna • Armageddon • Bajoran language • banchory • bat'leth • Batlh Jaj • bloodwine • bolide • cha'DIch • comet • cometary deluge • Dahar Master • Day of Honor • dilithium • drevlocet • Epetai • extinction • fate • gas giant • ghar-wolf • gravitational anomaly • gravity well • holosuite • Khitomer Accords • Klingon god • Klingonese • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Lagrangian orbit • magnetosphere • obituary • olfacan • oort cloud • pagh • peng • photon torpedo • Prime Directive • Ptarvo fever • solar wind • stratosphere • Sto-vo-kor • Suv'batlh • Sylshessa • TlhIngan Hol Appendices Background information *Sisko notes that it has been three months since the Klingons broke from the Khitomer Accords, in "The Way of the Warrior". *The novel hints that George, the Starfleet observer encountered by Bashir, is Hikaru Sulu. The novel mentions that "George" was once a pilot and served under a captain who is alluded to as being Captain Kirk. External link * Connections Category:Books Category:DS9 novels